1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a golf practice apparatus generally and more specifically to an apparatus for practicing golf swings indoors, such as in a building or the garage in a house. The apparatus is suspended from the ceiling and can easily be stored when not in use. Golf balls directed toward the apparatus are restrained from causing damage to walls and other adjacent objects.
In order to practice their golf swings, golfers typically go to a golf course or driving range. Golf courses and driving ranges are often a considerable distance from the golfer's home, and are often inaccessible or impractical to use due to poor weather conditions. The apparatus disclosed herein permits a golfer to practice his or her swings at home or some other indoor location, without concern for weather conditions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices for practicing golf have been developed over the years. However, these devices typically require a sheet of fabric or netting to be supported by a frame, are bulky, and must be disassembled for storage. Furthermore, they do not restrain balls which are hit off of the "toe" of the club as does the invention disclosed herein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,140, issued to Romeo on Jan. 26, 1971, discloses a golf practice apparatus which simulates a putting green. The apparatus comprises a backdrop which depicts a putting green and has slits along the lower and side boundaries of the green so that a golf ball hitting the target area will pass through the slit and drop into a collection trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,146, issued to Windall on Apr. 16, 1985, discloses a practice golf net which is suspended from a frame and contains a mechanism to signal the impact strength imparted to the ball, the direction the ball takes, and the loft that the ball assumes after being struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,207, issued to Gentiluomo on Jan. 8, 1974, discloses a golf practice apparatus for improving accuracy. Separate players' lanes are established by the use of netting to prevent balls from cross-firing into adjacent lanes.
Additionally, various means for suspending sheets of fabric and other materials from overhead support structures have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,399 issued to Pryor on Dec. 27, 1988, discloses a hanger assembly for suspending an article or articles such as a curtain or other flexible sheet material below a support rail, said support rail containing a channel such that the material which is supported can be moved to different positions relative to the ends of the support rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,420, issued to Kless on Jul. 16, 1968, discloses a curtain suspension assembly having a pair of rails and a plurality of curtain carriers supported by and movable along the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,311, issued to Reining on Dec. 10, 1985, discloses a shade which can be stretched across a balcony of a building and stored pulled to one side of an overhead suspension assembly when not in use. The upper part of the shade is guided by means of hooks or rollers attached to a drapery rod attached to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,352, issued to Divers on Dec. 25, 1979, discloses a panel and support system for use in mine ventilation shafts. The panel is weighted at the bottom to provide an effective seal and supported overhead by a cantilevered support system.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,786, issued to Bond on Aug. 11, 1931, discloses an apparatus for suspending curtains, and more specifically a master carrier for curtain tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,013, issued to Gross on Nov. 18, 1986, discloses an adjustable drape and rod assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,421, issued to Dickey et al. on Nov. 28, 1916, discloses an eye and loop curtain hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,524, issued to Fein on Mar. 25, 1969, discloses a track mounted curtain suspension apparatus which creates a simulated pleated appearance.
Finally, in its catalogs, Manufacturing Specialties Co. advertises various types of curtain track assemblies.
The foregoing patents and publications reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents or publications teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.